


Archimedes

by screaminghere



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Pedophilia mention, Septiplier - Freeform, Unresolved, an imagine of what could have happened, following real life, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminghere/pseuds/screaminghere
Summary: Jack's not talking to Mark, anymore.





	Archimedes

**Author's Note:**

> song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AtDnEC4zak

It wasn't really that Jack ignored him, at least Mark was pretty sure that Jack wasn't trying to ignore him, he just didn't seem to talk to Mark as much. That is, compared to how much they talked when they had first started being friends. Well, actually, that wasn't correct either. Jack talked to Mark just as much as ever, but Jack never talked to Mark. As many words as Jack could say to Mark in a short amount of time, which were many as his mouth seemed to outrun his brain, there wasn't the same feeling behind it.

Mark knew he was being obnoxious, at least, in his own mind he was, but he couldn't help but to feel hurt.  
Relationships formed on youtube weren't always the strongest, and just because you collaborate with someone doesn't guarantee that you'll be friends with them, but he had thought that Jack had actually liked him, thought that they were friends. Hell, they even went to Disney World together, didn't that count for something?

Jack had said that Mark was an inspiration of his which was a red flag for Mark. He couldn't have lived having someone so successful looking up to Markiplier, the cry baby of the youtube community. Then Mark had watched the down-to-earth videos that Jack had put out, where he was talking about how "it's all thanks to you guys" and "you guys just have no idea how much you've changed my life" and Mark knew that Jack was finding out that he was his own inspiration.

Jack and Mark started collaborating more as he invited Jack to be the fourth member in a bunch of games with Wade and Bob after Aaron Ash, or Yamimash, got caught up in a pedophilia scandal. Mark hadn't spoken to him since. He'd remain quiet about it, they were friends once after all, but after this, nothing Aaron could say would change Mark's mind, so Mark didn't listen.

A year after their first collab was published, Jack started dating Signe. She was gorgeous and talented and one of the kindest people that Mark had ever seen. Jack seemed happy and it sort of made Mark yearn for a partner, to have someone to share his life with and vise versa. There was that, and then a different feeling, one that made Mark's heart do a little squeeze. Just a little bit of pain that made Mark just a little bit confused.

Jack and Mark got closer, having skype calls outside of playing games. They would joke for hours and just talk about their lives. People started noticing how close they were, and of course, when there are two guys on youtube that seem to have a good relationship with each other, youtube commenters have to ruin it by "shipping" and making crude fan art and fan fiction. Maybe not ruin it, perhaps that's harsh, but Mark knew that was when Jack started pulling away. Mark was more than willing to fuel the "septiplier" fire, but Jack was reluctant. He'd play along, but eventually Mark stopped bringing it up if it wasn't clear that he was joking around. 

Mark, Jack, Felix, and Ken went to PAX together. Felix invited them onto his panel, and everyone pushed the "septiplier" thing. Mark hugged him, and Jack put on a huge smile, they sold it all the way. They had a face off (which Mark totally won) and Jack was so happy and energetic at the end that it extended to Mark. Then Mark's panel came up and Jack, Bob, and Wade were there. There was more talking about "septiplier" and then there's was a long hinting process at wedding proposals before they finally got a couple to propose. Then Mark found himself being proposed to by none other then Jack only to be asked to share his subscribers. Mark rejected him with a laugh, more than happy to provide his fans with what they wanted; it was fun.

They were closer for a while longer. Mark decided to make a crazy decision of dying his hair for charity, one of the dumbest things he's done, but he's not known for his brains. Jack followed him straight off of the cliff. Mark figured that he should've been a bit angry for Jack having stolen some of his spotlight, but, he felt endeared. Mark was glad to know that one of his friends was just as dumb as him.

Then Daniel died.

Mark doesn't like describing suicide as selfish, and he certainly doesn't like describing his friends as selfish. In fact, he doesn't think that selfish really fits the description of Daniel's death, but he couldn't get his head around it. One day he's there, laughing and joking about penises or some shit and then he's gone. There was no goodbye, no note, no phone call, just a hard fucking loss to deal with. They shaved his head before his funeral, the bleached hair was too unfairly happy.

Mark's own pink hair made him remember, and Jack's green hair did, too. Ryan and Matt got their hair dyed back to their original colors as soon as possible. They thought it was disrespectful to Daniel. Mark kept the color in his hair. It was the most that he had left of Daniel, a memory. For months, he kept his hair like that, until the bleach blond started showing through, and his friends eventually talked him into dying it something else. Jack kept dying his hair, too. There was fan art of them being Cosmo and Wanda from Fairly Odd Parents.

Mark got a dog. Two dogs, actually, but one that was specifically his. Chica wasn't named after the Five Nights at Freddy's character, but instead after the Spanish word for "girl", but every newcomer just assumed the first. Mark didn't mind. Him and Jack were still close, Jack seemed to be trying to help him out of his rut, he was awake at every hour, always available to play something. There had never been a time where Mark appreciate Jack more than then. Bob and Wade were big supports too and with Ryan and Matt there with him, Mark got into doing skits again. 

Mark, having blue hair, now had a girlfriend, Amy. She was beautiful and quiet. She helped him through everything, calming him down, helping him recover from nightmares and making sure that he went to his therapy appointments. Jack and Mark were getting along wonderfully. Fans started making art of them being Lapis and Peridot from Steven Universe.

By the time Mark had dyed his hair red, Jack had grown very close to him. Bob and Wade felt like third and fourth wheels in their collab videos, but made up for it with humor. More art was made of them looking like Mario and Luigi, which made Mark worried about what people were shipping.

Their second PAX was nice. Jack was extremely easy to talk to and he spent nearly all of his time with Mark, taking pictures and talking to fans. Jack and Mark had played games and talked late into the night. Jack told him about how he wants to make a difference in the world and Mark may have had the word "love" cross his mind a couple times, but no one would be any the wiser. Mark told him that he felt like he needed to do more with himself and Jack had a fond thought of "idiot" float around his head and the words "you're the best person I know" come out of his mouth, which Mark thought of as weird because this man had a girlfriend that he should be saying that to. Nonetheless, he was flattered.

Jack didn't talk to him much after that, keeping to himself despite playing games with Mark, Bob, and Wade. He was focused on growing his channel, on his own career. Mark understood, himself having to go through the same tiring schedule as Jack, so he let him have space. Jack's words never left Mark's mind.

PAX came around again and Mark, Jack, Bob, and Wade had a panel. Again, there was more "septiplier" nonsense, and it actually annoyed Mark, because all of these people still thought that him and Jack were as close as could be and he wished he could tell everyone to cut it out. Jack didn't need to be dragged down by Mark and his fan base. They laughed and had an amazing time despite that, and Jack and Mark started talking a bit more again. Jack acted differently around Mark when there was a camera in front of them. They met up at night again and played games until they passed out, again. Mark may have said the word "love" a couple of times and Jack had fondly said "idiot" more than a couple of times and had the words "you're the best person I know" float around in his head, because he has a girlfriend that he should be saying that to. Mark didn't feel as flattered, but he felt warm.

Mark started doing live games with his friends Ethan and Tyler. He eventually dyed his hair back to black, ready to move on from dyed hair. Jack continued to dye his hair green, and Mark realized that the green hair was his own thing now. It was his branding and it didn't have anything to do with Mark, anymore. The realization was comforting but also a bit scary; it was more distance between Mark and Jack. It was stupid, but now one of them had dyed hair and the other didn't. Maybe Jack didn't dye his hair back on purpose, tired of living in the shadow of Mark. Although Jack had never hinted at feeling that way, Mark had felt compelled to explain to him that it was never like that.

Jack had caught up to Mark in terms of popularity, and they never talked, in that personal way, anymore. The skype talks that they used to have were no more, and Mark was fine with that, even if he felt a bit nostalgic at times. Jack was building a wonderful and loving relationship with Signe, and Mark was doing the same with Amy, who deserves the world. Mark also has his friends to focus on, and his channel. Of course, he's being dramatic, Jack still talks to him, and he could call Jack at anytime to talk, but he won't, obviously, because he's an idiot.

The Darkiplier and Antisepticeye stuff explodes, fans love the idea of their favorite youtubers having a "dark side", and Mark thinks it's a bit fun to get into it, Jack seems to think so too, and it's drawing them closer again. They're the two most popular when it comes to that category, and they both indulge wholly. They get together to make a video about it with a bunch of other youtubers and Jack gets to meet Chica, who absolutely adores him. Mark and Jack are awkward, they can't stare each other in the face, yet they're required to for the video. They eventually start laughing and it feels natural, again. Mark couldn't stop saying things that sounded very suggestive and Jack couldn't stop smiling.

That video didn't change much, and they're still not talking as much as they once did. However, they don't shy away as much from interacting during videos, and although there's a fine line, they have fun. Mark's doing great, though, and he assumes that Jack is, as well. Mark would still be prepared to visit Jack at any moment. The thrill of seeing his friend would be overwhelming. What he doesn't know is that Jack would do the same. Mark was one of the best friends that Jack had made when he came into the youtube community. They had grown apart a bit, and maybe that was for the best. They weren't the same people now, and they could always get closer again.

Maybe, it wasn't the right time. Mark kind of, a lot, very much so still wants to talk to Jack, though.  
 


End file.
